Redo Ep 6: The Kiss
by MrsManninq
Summary: Pat trying to control his storm by being close to Dion so he can willingly heal him, but falls for Nicole. The kiss takes a different route...
1. Chapter1

Issue #106 Super Friends

Pat trying to control his storm by being close to Dion so he can willingly heal him, but falls for Nicole. The kiss takes a different route...

———————————————————————-

Pats POV

"Ugh ouch." I rub my face into my hands, I went into this attempting to go slow, but I couldn't even keep up with her in pool.

"I don't remember you playing pool." I turn to face a smug Nicole stand next to me.

"Well I was always busy in school, and you didn't like me remember?" She says poking a finger into my chest.

"Then I had Dion and there wasn't much time for us to hang out in pools halls." She turns when our drinks arrive.

I grab my beer feeling my mouth getting dry, this happens around Nicole a lot with my nerves.

She says that Mark had wanted to keep it their secret.

_More secrets, she is not your ally. Take the boy! _I push the voice to the back of my head. Not now...

Her laughter fills the air which brings me back, roots me in the moment.

"Oh wow. Well played Mr. Warren." I say lifting my glass. Guilt seeping in the moment.

_When she finds out she will never forgive you. Focus on Dion._

I didn't realize I spaced out till Nicole placed a warm gentle hand on mine, "Pat, your shaking are you okay?" she says concerned.

"I'm sorry." She doesn't lift her hand and just says "for what.."

"F- For not liking you before.." she looks a bit shocked, I turn my hand over so our palms are touching.

"I won't make the same mistake twice." She slowly pulls away and lifts her beer to her lips and takes a deep gulp while I see a light dusting of blush on her cheeks.

**-On the way to Nicoles house-**

"You have got to show me some of your famous dance moves." I say jokingly begging.

She throws her head back in laughter as she shakes her head no. I lick my lips as I watch her smile and laugh, I've been feeling strongly about Nicole recently.

I know I was originally getting close to Dion but I've also gotten close to Nicole and whether storm likes it or not the plans been changed...

_That is not the goal! Idiot!_

With a rumble I can feel the storm trying to break through, from the deep rooted pits of my mind.

Trying not to physically react to the voice and look crazy in front of Nicole.

I felt the stir of guilt seep into me, I don't want to use Dion , he's my godson... my bud. But he's my only chance of survival. There's got to be a safe way to do this, and a way to come clean to Nicole.

_Insolent, I wait for no one._

I push back against his thoughts and try to refocus on Nicole.

"I have this holiday party coming up at Biona, you have to show me some moves so I don't make a fool of myself." I fist pump the air as a demonstration and her smile reignites again. God, I see why Mark fell for her so easily.

She tucks a loose curl from her face behind her ear as she peers over at me in laughter. I show her more dance moves as we approach her house, I don't want her to worry about Dion even if it's just for a moment.

She looks up at her building once we reach the front door. "This is me.." she says laced with sadness.

"Sorry for hustling you at pool." She says trying to hide her sadness from me, which fails since I can feel her emotions in the air around her. "All is forgiven." I say.

She continues, "I just want to thank you for being here tonight. Well every night..." I'm now wondering if the last drink was too much for her.

"Thank you for being there even tho I'm not always that nice to you.." she takes a step toward me. The air around her changes and for a moment I can't tell what she's feeling, I've never felt this kind of tension in the air around her.

Looking her over, she licked her lips and her natural dancer posture is very relaxed. Which is a happy sight compared to the nervous tension she used to feel around me. I briefly looked down and see her nipples poking through her sweater. I take a step forward anticipating her to step back and keep her distance but she doesn't move.

She takes a deep breath and continues her rambling, I'm so close that she has to tilt her head up to face me.

Being this close I can see a slight blush on her cheeks, "I guess what I'm trying to say is just, I don't know what I would do without you."

I couldn't help it, I leaned in gently placing my lips on hers. She tensed for a moment, I was about to pull away to apologize until I felt a soft hand snake around the back of my neck holding me there.

I felt her lips move against mine, and I matched her pace not wanting to screw this up. Even after 3 beers she still tastes sweet.

_Stop this fraternizing! _The storm relents in my mind. The searing migraine intensifying.

I place a hand on the small of her back and feel her lean toward me. The warmth of her breasts against my chest and her mouth on mine, could turn me into a puddle here and now. The blind pain from the base of my skull became so overpowering.

She breaks the kiss and we're both breathless. I look into her eyes hoping there's no regret. "Pat..I don't-" she starts.

"Let's- not... do this tonight, I'll stop by after-school tomorrow." She nods giving me a peck on my cheek before she walks to the door swaying her petite ass on the way.

_I sense someone near... _

"I already told you Dions off limits." I say aloud trying to hear my voice over the pain in my mind. I walk back to my car fumbling with the keys.

_Someone else is there... _

I get inside the car and try my best to push him down weigh him down. But it feels like the more I try the deeper I dig myself...

Man I wish Mark was here...

—————————————————————-

A/N: Short chapters filled with future Mature content. Not following the same route as the show did, because I was rooting for nerdy Pat :( but anyway I digress.

Follow the story to get alerted when new chapters are posted . Thanks


	2. Redo:chap2

Pat sitting at his desk at Biona.

"Again! I can't believe this!" I say smiling amazed at how this kid is so good at the game.

I can hear the victor over the headset cheering. "You better believe it!" I can picture the victory dance he must be doing. I smile, wishing I could go back to a carefree life.

I snap out of my thoughts before they manifest. So I decide to change the subject.

"So how's your mom?" I inquire thinking about the kiss with her last night. I nibble on my bottom lip imagining how her soft lips were against mine.

"She made her famous pancakes this morning." I can hear the smile in his voice. "She must've been in a good mood." He says absently.

Before I can press, I hear him muttering under his breath.

"Alright Esperanza." He murmurs sighing exasperated.

"Sorry Pat I have to go." I laugh hearing Esperanza in the background urging him to head back to class.

Suzanne walks by my desk eyeing me warily, but doesn't stop to say anything.

"It's okay bud I'll see you later if I can." I whisper to him, and we sign off.

I take off my headset and rub my eyes with my thumb and forefinger feeling a painful pressure building up.

I think back to what Dion said about her being in a good mood.

I grab my cell looking at the time, 11:37am.

If I leave now I could make it there in time for lunch...

I stared at my phone, palms suddenly sweaty and I felt my heart beginning to beat out of my chest.

"Deep breath Pat" I say attempting to coax myself into just calling her.

Before I can change my mind I click call on Nicole. I freak out like I'm 15 again calling my crush for the first time.

"Hey Pat" she says after a couple rings. Her voice immediately envelopes me in this buzz that makes me feel alive.

"Hey sorry to bother you." She brushes it off saying I'm no bother.

"So I was almost in the area and I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch... together." I hear her voice muffled in the background like she blocked the receiver to talk to who I'm assuming is her boss.

I give her a minute letting her handle, then I hear a sigh on the other line. "I have to drop off some cover art templates, if you don't mind making a pit stop before lunch."

I already was throwing my jacket on by the time she was saying pit stop.

"Be right there."

————————————

I stop at a nearby shop window to fix my hair and straighten my jacket before entering the dance studio.

I had called her twice and she hadn't answered me, so I felt compelled to go look for her.

Walking up a hallway I can hear music getting louder. So I follow the sound, I imagine her dancing alone finally allowing me to see her dance moves.

What I didn't want to imagine is her dancing with another man. The way he gripped her waist and hoisted into the air effortlessly.

I clench my fist tightly, and try to rationalize the situation. But her smile and the way her body flowed against his.

I can feel my teeth grind against each other while I felt a sharp pain blind me before the light above me in the hallway burst. I open my eyes and see the other lights around flickering. I'm starting to feel like I'm my world is caving in, I push it back. I can't cave, I can't let it take over... not again.

I run out the building and place my hands on the nearby wall holding me upright while I even my breathing focusing on my center to stay in control. I've been reading about yoga lately.

You are growing weak, it won't be long before I will regain control.

"No you won't, I won't let you hurt anyone else or anything I care about." I say out loud not realizing if anyone saw this I was like crazy.

I hear a deep chuckle and then silence. Which worries me, it doesn't usual concede so easily.

"Pat!" Nicole says bursting through the door large yellow envelope in her hand and the other hand has her phone "I got caught up dancing I didn't see you calling!" She throws her arms around my waist and gives me a quick squeeze.

I think back to her in another mans arms and my hug doesn't hold the same energy as hers did.

"I just have to drop this off a couple blocks away and then maybe we can grab some food." I nod and she continues "there's a food cart that has the best Pad Thai Noodles it's so good." She sounds so excited.

We begin walking while she chats me up about working. But I can't get him out of my head.

"Were you practicing for a routine? With someone?" She eyes me for a moment and answers "no just dancing... with a friend."

Liesssss...Storm hisses in my mind.

"I can't do rehearsals for the shows with Dion needing me." I relax slightly but still unnerved. We drop off the package and grab our food.

I can feel a throbbing on my temples that over time started to nag me. I wasn't really eating my food and she noticed.

"We could get something else?" I shake my head.

"No no it's not the food, I just have this insane headache." She reaches out and rubs my temples and it immediately soothes it temporarily but as soon as her fingers leave the pain comes back.

"You do look a little pale. Are you sure that's all?"

I hear a low chuckle in my mind, which makes me feel uneasy.

"Actually I'm not feeling too hot I should head home... I'm sorry" she reaches into her purse and grabs an extra set of her house keys (marks copy...)

"My apartment is closer for you to rest up. D has a half day with his sitter, so they should be home soon." That immediately caught my attention.

"His sitter? Does she know..?" She places her hand on my shoulder. "Dion will be fine, I'm concerned about you." She smiles placing the keys in my hand.

Guilt starting to set in as I hold Marks keys. Maybe I should go home... to rest.

A/N: thank you all for liking the story. This will be a short series, and will be Rated M in the future chapters.


End file.
